


JOPHIA : Paperbacks, Labatt Blues and Trailer Sex

by AddisonAddek



Series: JOPHIA [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), Chicago PD (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrities, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erin Lindsay - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I Am Sorry, Jay Halstead - Freeform, Jophia, Kissing, Nothing but smut, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, RPF, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Sophia and Jesse, Trailer Sex, don’t read if it’s not your thing, fantasies, purely fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek
Summary: This is how it all started with Sophia and Jesse aka Jophia.Prequel to JOPHIA: Here, There and Everywhere in Between.**IF THIS TYPE OF STORY IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DON’T READ IT, DON’T CLICK ON IT, DON’T LOOK AT IT.Erin Lindsay/Jay HalsteadSophia Bush/Jesse Lee Soffer#Linstead #JophiaCOMPLETED
Relationships: Sophia Bush & Jesse Lee Soffer, Sophia Bush/Jesse Lee Soffer
Series: JOPHIA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	JOPHIA : Paperbacks, Labatt Blues and Trailer Sex

**Author's Note:**

> xdancexxemily wanted more, so here is more JOPHIA. But I don’t know if you want smut or not, I forgot to ask, but here it is.
> 
> Let me preface this again, this story is utterly useless and purely nothing but shameless smut.
> 
> This is an RPF type of story, so if this kind of nonsense BOTHERS you, please DON’T READ IT. Please. :) But if you are interested, here, this is for you. Enjoy and leave a comment.
> 
> Also, forgive me God for I have sinned yet again. And I apologise to you, Sophia and Jesse. It is not my intention to offend, I'm just an avid dreamer.
> 
> Mother, don’t read this! Please!

**WARNING. NOTHING BUT SHAMELESS SMUT. WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**IF THIS TYPE OF STORY IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DON’T READ IT, DON’T CLICK ON IT, DON’T LOOK AT IT.**

* * *

**JOPHIA: Paperbacks, Labatt Blues and Trailer Sex**

_"I think you suck"_

-:-

Her lips left his after the chaste moment of intimacy their characters shared, her eyes still closed, trying to figure out what it was that Erin had to say as her mind stays blank, but the feeling of his lips on hers lingers.

It’s not the first take today, and probably won’t be the last, the easy scene causing both of them great trouble. They should be able to do this, she tells herself, as she opens her eyes, they should be able to make such a small scene without needing take after take because there is an issue each time their lips connect. Lighting, position everything already has been corrected to the producers liking, but somehow they were not able to part from one another during their last scene together.

“Okay, let’s give it another try. Sophia, here’s your script, I know it has been a long day, if you like, you can read it over again,” the assistant presents her with a moment for herself to collect her thoughts.

She excuses herself for a moment, taking the script with her and heading to the small room that serves as her wardrobe. When the door closed behind her, she leans against it, exhaling the breath she didn’t remember holding.

That scene was about to cost her her reputation as a professional actress if she continued on like this. She placed the script on the small dressing table, the lines were in her head, she knew them, but — _why wasn’t she able to get them out in the right moment? Why did they have to resume the scene over and over again without getting it right?_ As if answering her silent question her lips tingled where they just had touched his and she chuckled silently into the empty room.

_Oh. Yeah. That._

Looking into the mirror behind the dressing table she recognised the slight pink hue of her cheeks. She knew the answer, if she was honest with herself.

Before getting into the thoughts any further, there was a small knock on her door, her assistant announcing they would start again in 5.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ she thought as she washed her hands, using the tips of her middle fingers to wipe the makeup from beneath her eyes. Sophia wasn’t used to this. Flirtation, sure. Desire, of course. But feeling utterly overwhelmed by another person was foreign to her. She was used to being the pursuer —the one who seduced men and women alike, regardless of their circumstances. Jesse turned the tables on her, though. Just the thought of his name sent another buzz of electricity down her throat as she shook her hands under the air dryer and twisted her (Erin’s) shirt around to its perfect, tidy angle.

When she swung open the door, she gasped when she saw Jesse standing right outside, leaned coolly against the wall. “Jesus, Jesse! You scared the shit out of me!”

“You okay?” he asked quietly, locking eyes with her. “You seemed —”

“No, it’s nothing!” she cut him off faux-cheerfully, nonchalantly waving a hand. “Just tired and I really had to pee!”

Jesse eyed her curiously, but didn’t protest.

“You got a cig?”

He nodded toward the back door. “You want a smoke?”

“Why not?” Sophia shrugged.

“M’lady,” Jesse teased, motioning her ahead and resting a hand on the small of her back as he followed behind.

Once behind the building, Jesse lit his own cigarette and take a deep inhale before extending a second, along with the lighter to her.

“Don’t you have asthma?”

She didn’t reply at first, just trying her best to flick the lighter’s metal wheel but to no avail. “Yeah, well, one’s not going to kill me — your lighter sucks, by the way,” she complained, clasping the unlit cigarette between lips that curled into a smirk. Jesse snatched it back from her and swiped the cigarette from her mouth.

“Hey!”

He locked his cigarette between two fingers and put hers between his lips, lighting it on the first try before passing it back to her. “I think you suck,” he teased. She flipped him off and drew from the cigarette, trying to ignore how she could taste Jesse on it, his saliva mixing with hers.

 _I’d suck right here, right now_ , she thought, watching him through the small cloud of smoke in front of his face.

As if he could read her mind, Jesse shrugged playfully. “What?” he chided.

“Nothing!” she giggled.

Jesse loved the way she giggled — her entire body relaxed, eyes filling with happy tears. It was a nice departure from how stoic she had to be in their scenes together. She looked so alive like this — hair starting to fall out of place, voice so much more normal than it’d been all day. He couldn’t help but reach over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

As soon as Sophia felt Jesse’ palm hovering near her cheek, she turned into it, resting her cheekbone against it. She closed her eyes and inhaled just once, slowly, hoping beyond all hope that he’d never move his hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, inching his body closer to hers.

She didn’t reply, but Jesse could feel her skin warming beneath his hand.

 _To_ _make Sophia Bush blush …_ , he thought. He — like everyone else — had heard the rumors about her, how she was insatiably flirtatious, how she went after what she wanted, co-stars after co-stars. But this delicate face under his palm … it didn’t feel like it belonged to the aggressive spitfire he’d heard so much about.

Sophia brushed her lips against the inside of Jesse’ wrist, kissing it ever so slightly before bringing her cigarette up to take a drag. Jesse chuckled nervously under his breath, dropping his hand and mimicking her, inhaling from his own cigarette.

She looked up at him, still standing close, through uncharacteristically shy eyes, and smiled. He looked away, off into the distance, and stubbed out his smoke with his heel.

“See you inside,” he whispered. She thumbed her cigarette and nodded almost imperceptibly in reply.

* * *

It was nearly 10pm when Sophia showed up outside of Jesse’ trailer. The door was propped half-open with a chair, and she peeked her head inside to see him sitting on the couch in his reading glasses, paperback in one hand.

“Hey, you,” she shamelessly flirted, leaning her head against the doorframe.

“Hey, yourself,” he smiled sweetly, raising an eyebrow at her before laying the book down spine-up on the couch to mark his place.

“Busy?”

Jesse motioned around the room in response. “Nope, come on in. You can close the door — I was just getting some air.”

“You’re really living it up tonight,” Sophia teased, hovering near the arm of the sofa.

He grinned. “I’m a regular party animal! Here, sit.” He stood and motioned toward the small cushions. “Want a beer? Or food? I think I have some —”

“A beer’d be great,” she interrupted, running a hand through her hair. “Long day.” She sat back against the sofa, almost surprised at how relaxed she felt as she watched Jesse reach into the mini-fridge.

He cracked open two bottles in rapid succession and handed one to her. “Nothing fancy,” he shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed that the nicest thing he had to offer was Labatt Blue.

“It’ll do the _job_.” She knew what she was doing. This was her realm.

“What _job_ are you planning for tonight?” Jesse’ upper lip curled coyly, exaggerating his perfect cupid’s bow. Sophia couldn’t help but watch the tiny movements of his face, entranced by how much he was giving away, despite his obvious efforts not to do so.

“We’ll see,” she raised her eyebrows teasingly. “Cheers!” Sophia coolly changed the subject, extending her bottle in Jesse’ direction.

“To what?” He moved his book and sat down beside her on the couch.

“To Nadia Decotis,” Sophia said, referencing to the last scene they’d done that day—a reshoot of ending scene. “Poor girl!”

“To Nadia!” he said, tapping his beer against hers.

“What are you reading?” she quipped, lips hovering just over the mouth of her bottle and pointing to the paperback on the table.

“Oh, just something I swiped from makeup — a western. It’s not very good.”

“Jesse Lee Soffer, regular cowboy,” she elbowed him, giggling.

He elbowed back, well-aware that he was basically submitting to Sophia’s game at this point. “I spent months on the back of a horse —”

“Yeah, yeah, with Paddy for Hatfields and McCoys,” She rolled her eyes melodramatically. “I was there, remember?”

“How can I forget?”

She hoped their laughter would be enough to give cover to her slyly inching her body closer to him.

“Well, yeah,” Jesse conceded with a chuckle, taking a gulp of his beer. Sophia mimicked, downing nearly half of hers in one fell swoop. “This is cute,” he smiled, his index finger poking at the stomach of her very non-Erin short black tank dress. When Sophia didn’t move away, he slowly ran his finger down her thin stomach to tap at her hipbone.

“Thanks,” she whispered huskily.

In that moment, she inhaled so many scents that her brain had long-connected with the man whose fingertip played at her hipbone — cigarettes, beer, and his thick, masculine smell of leather, sweat, and a woodsy-scented soap. If she could bottle his scent and spray it on her pillows at night, she’d be a happy woman.

“What are your plans tonight?” Jesse smiled through dilated pupils.

“No plans,” she replied in an attempt at nonchalance.

He took the nearly-empty beer bottle from her small hand, setting it on the table behind him without turning away from her.

“None?”

Sophia shook her head and bit the inside of her lip, thinking he wouldn’t notice. She was wrong.

“What?” he whispered, the word purling slowly from his mouth as he touched a thumb to her lip, resting it on the same place she’d bitten from the inside.

It only took a second or two of staring directly at his slightly parted lips before she couldn’t resist any longer and launched herself forward, crashing her mouth against his, relieved that he met her with a rough open-mouthed kiss and a hand strung violently through her hair as if he couldn’t pull her face close enough to his.

They were frenzied with their pent-up desire for one another, Jesse wrapping one arm around Sophia’s back, pulling her into a close embrace; Sophia pawing frantically at him, grabbing his cheekbones, jaw, needing her hands to memorise every sharp angle of his face, to make familiar everything she’d hungrily eyed all this time.

He pulled her onto his lap, her legs — naked to the mid-thigh thanks to her dress — bent and straddling his waist. He held her close, one hand resting on her tailbone, one wrapped around her back. Their mouths still predatorily devouring one another, he settled back into the cushion, almost awed at the sight of the tiny body atop his, grinding her hips against his thighs. She gripped the couch on either side of Jesse’s head, steadying herself as he nipped — gently at first — at her neck, soft brunette hair falling into his face.

A high-pitched moan spilled from her lips as she felt him bite down on her neck. “Sorry,” he mouthed onto her warm skin, not wanting to stop tasting her for a second.

“It’s okay,” she breathed, tangling a hand into his auburn hair and cradling the back of his head in her palm.

“It might leave a mark,” he whispered, but didn’t stop biting.

“I’m all yours,” she purred, pulling at his hair. She thrust forward and could feel his ever-increasing hardness beneath her, pushing against her pelvic bone as he sucked tautly, alternating between firm bites and soothing swirls of his tongue against the pain.

Sophia moaned and leaned further into him, prompting him to sigh deeply against her neck and reach up to slide the straps of her dress just barely off her shoulders so he could nip at her collarbone, hands greedily hovering over her still-clothed breasts.

She leaned her temple against his, making sure he could feel her breath against his ear, feel it quicken as he palmed her breasts. “Take this —” he started, tugging at the soft cotton dress.

Before he could finish his sentence, she had yanked it down to her waist, exposing a delicate black lace strapless bra. Jesse was still wearing a shirt from his Jay’s wardrobe — a now-wrinkled white shirt. Sophia reached down and ravenously pulled it up, bottom to top, spreading it wide as if she was putting Jesse’ chest on display.

Like a needy child, she latched her arms around his neck, burying her face in the side of his neck and inhaling audibly. “Goddamn,” he moaned, heavy, as she ran her palms against his strong chest, leaving delicate kisses along his shoulder as she nudged the shirt further off. He could smell the grapefruit tinge of her shampoo as she gently slipped his arms out of the shirtsleeves, and had to blink hard to make sure he wasn’t imagining this.

As she sat back up, Jesse’ shirt now shoved down between the cushions behind him, she couldn’t help but grin at him. “Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” she grinned back before giggling nervously when he wove one large hand through the hair at the side of her face, holding her steady to look into her eyes. Sophia was surprised to feel herself flush at the intensity of his gaze.

“I just …” he began, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb, before realising he had no idea what he wanted to say, and instead tugging her face up to his for a slow, deep kiss.

She felt an unnamable emotion welling up in her chest — desire, of course, but beyond that, warmth. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at her with such compassion, such kindness. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, she twined her arms around the base of Jesse’ neck and desperately squeezed his body. She didn’t know what it was about him, but she just wanted to be held by him, no matter the consequences. She’d be happy to let him do anything to her, as long as she could be buried in the warmth of his steady chest.

Jesse squirmed beneath her, and she could tell he was uncomfortable, constrained by his tight Jay‘s skinny jeans. Her lips formed a smile beneath his as she sat back up, baring down and rubbing herself firmly against him.

“ _Ahhhh_ —” he gasped, clenching her shoulders and controlling pushing her small body down onto him. He lifted his hips into hers, thrusting his clothed erection against her panties. She smirked, riding him, feeling a zing of electricity every time his cock slid against her barely-covered clit.

Their rhythmic rocking was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Sophia’s eyes widened — a deer caught in the headlights. Jesse held a finger to his lips in a _shhhh_ gesture, even as he held back a smile.

Another knock — “Jesse?”

It was Jon’s voice.

Jesse picked Sophia up by her hips and sat her on the couch. She couldn’t help but be even more turned on by how easily he could manhandle her. He squirmed as he stood up, trying to minimize his obvious erection before he answered the door.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” He opened the door just a crack, enough that Jon could see his face and bare shoulders, but not much more.

“Are you busy? I just wanted to ask you a question about this scene,” he waved a script.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “Um, was just about to head out, but —”

“Oh, no, that’s fine! No rush!”

Jesse knew his friend’s politeness would prevent any awkward situations; Jon wouldn’t want to inconvenience him.

“I’ll call you in the morning?” He asked, already inching the door closed.

“Sure,” Jon nodded slowly, and Jesse saw just a faint hint of skepticism on his face as he closed the door.

He turned back to Sophia, sitting low on her knees on the couch, dress slipped down to expose her cleavage, and chuckled. “Well, then.”

She rubbed a hand over her face in response before bursting into giggles. “Well, where were we?”

“I think —” Jesse began, “we were —” He pushed Sophia back by her shoulders, throwing her down onto her back, and sliding the soft dress off over her feet. “Somewhere —” He climbed on top of her, kissing her collarbone. “About —” One hand deftly unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. “Here.” Jesse breathed over her breast, lips close enough to feel her nipple harden beneath them.

She inhaled sharply as he circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue—one hand bracing himself above her on the cushion; the other gently grasping her other breast. He felt her buck her hips against him as he greedily took her nipple into his mouth, tugging gently with his teeth before kissing it softly.

He needed to feel her, needed more of her, so he slipped a hand under her panties, and the static warmth of his hand elicited a whimper from her. She pursed her lips and swallowed hard as he began stroking her gently, his touch was surprisingly delicate, almost hovering over her.

Just as the tension started to become almost unbearable, he reached up to grab Sophia’s hair with one hand, pulling her head to the side so she could watch his face as he yanked off her underwear and thrust a long, nimble finger into her, licking his lips ravenously.

She moaned a long, deep moan as he slowly ran his finger along her from the inside, sliding in and out at a pace that made her think she might actually explode from anticipation. “Jesse,” she sighed, closing her eyes in revelry. He replied by firmly yanking her hair, forcing her eyes to open and focus on his.

“Jesus fuck ... fuck me,” she purred as he thrust another finger inside of her, still moving slowly, meticulously. Jesse let go of her hair, lowering his face to kiss her stomach, leaving a soft trail around her belly button and shivers radiating through her entire body. He didn’t quicken his slow, rhythmic movements inside of her even as his tongue began teasing her clit.

Sophia sucked in air through her teeth as Jesse licked long strokes against her, bottom to top, over and over. He smiled, self-satisfied, at the way her body so readily accepted a third finger. He pulled them against her, almost awed at how swollen and wet she was — how swollen and wet he’d made her. Her hips arched quickly and she bucked herself against his fingers and tongue, using both hands to hold his head in place, mouth pressed tightly against her clit. A torrent of jumbled and repeated _oh God, fuck, and please,_ _Jesse_ poured from her lips as she came against his, clenching violently around his now-still fingers. She could feel him humming and moaning against her clit as he made her come, tongue still making slow strokes against her trembling body.

She snaked her fingers through his hair absent-mindedly as he left a single soft kiss against each hipbone and smiled up at her. “Fuck,” she groaned, covering her oversensitive clit with her hand. “Fuck.” This time, a small giggle.

Jesse couldn’t help but be charmed by her — giggling even in this state. He grinned and cradled a hand under the small of her back, watching her chest speedily rise and fall, a heat rash spread across her cheeks. He’d imagined seeing her undone like this so many times. So many nights, imagining her wrecked just like this had been all he needed to get off, and now ...

He sat up and rested his elbow on the back of the couch, propping his face up, knuckles to cheekbone, and smiled, enchanted by the sight of her. “What?” she blushed.

“You.” His eyes gleamed. “You’re just wonderful.”

Sophia pulled herself up to meet him and nuzzled her nose against his before gently kissing him. “You’re not bad yourself,” she playfully whispered into his mouth.

She reached down and, with one hand, unbuttoned his pants to slip her small fingers under his waistband, under his boxer briefs, to tease his hard cock. Her fingers danced delicately over him, purposefully torturing him with the soft sensations.

One of Jesse’ hands rested on her lower back; the other grasped at the side of his own neck as he let out a single heady moan, enough to encourage her to unzip his pants all the way. He arched his thighs enough for her to be able to slide his jeans and underwear off in one fell swoop, leaving him finally as naked as she was.

Sophia’s tongue darted from her mouth, wetting her lips almost instinctively as she admired his cock for only a second before wrapping her hand around it and stroking firmly. Her other hand tangled on his chest as she intently watched his face as she touched him. This look was neither stoic Jay nor the sometimes rambunctious smiley Jesse she was used to. His head tilted against the back of the couch, eyes softly closed, and fingers gripping tightly against her back, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

He let out a long breath, chest rising beneath her hand, and she couldn’t stop herself. Still sitting back on knees and heels beside Jesse, she leaned down and gave the head of his cock a small closed-mouth kiss, letting his pre-come linger on her lower lip as she drew a hand across his nipple. She ran her hand down to rest on his stomach, at the same time, feeling his cock twitch under her mouth as she exhaled over it.

She took him into her mouth, slowly at first, taking extreme pleasure in the deep “ _ohhhhhh_ ” that crawled from his lips as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. Proudly, she pulled the length of him into her mouth, gagging for only a split second as she felt him hit the back of her throat. “Baby,” he moaned, watching in awe as she danced her head up and down his cock, not hesitating to take him all in.

She could taste the salty sweetness of his pre-come in her mouth, which only turned her on even more. She began pumping him with one hand, her other still resting lazily on his stomach. Teasing him with light swirling pressure from base to tip, she knew she’d gotten him close, but before she could bring him to finish, he grabbed her hair, pulling her away from his cock. She yelped sharply at the sudden jolt of sensation, but couldn’t get out any words before Jesse used one hand to hold her down on her back, climbing atop her.

“I need to fuck you,” he growled aggressively.

She nodded, pupils dilated with arousal and tongue still tasting like him. “Please,” she begged.

He reached down to palm her wetness before rubbing her still-sensitive clit with his thumb. Her soft moan turned into a gasp when he drove his cock into her, one slow movement before he began thrusting greedily into her body. He couldn’t get close enough to her in this moment — needed even more of her. His hand reached up to wrap around the back of her neck, grasping her tightly, yet almost romantically, as he fucked her.

Despite his own furious thrusting, he didn’t stop massaging her clit with his thumb, alternating pressure based on her cries. Before he knew it, she was gasping. “I’m gonna — Jesse — I’m gonna come!”

He thought her ragged voice crying his name was enough to finish him off, but when she whispered, “Come with me, baby,” he felt a shudder wrack his whole body.

Feeling her clench tightly around him, watching her face flush and cry in pleasure as she tugged at her own hair as she came, Jesse thrusted one final time into her, deeper than he thought possible, and Sophia shuddered in joy as she felt him fill her. She yelped through her own orgasm, through his low moans, their noises braiding together in the thick air of the small trailer.

His face blooming pink with exertion, Jesse softly stroked Sophia’s warm cheek, tracing the tip of his thumb beneath her eye. She closed her eyes, drowning in the prickling heat of his touch and the heavy warmth of his cock still inside her. The corners of her mouth lifted into a shy smile as she opened her eyes to see him gazing at her, content. He leaned down, resting a light kiss on her swollen lips.

“I’ll get you something … a towel,” he whispered.

“No,” she replied, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and gently pulling his weight down onto her. “Just stay.”

“Stay?” he smiled, nuzzling his body into the side of the couch so as not to crush her, and snaking an arm around her waist to pull her close.

She rolled over onto her side, curling her small body in against his chest and thighs as he kissed the back of her head.

“Stay,” she closed her eyes happily.

* * *

_**I** _ _**know** it’s very unlikely that Sophia smokes but I have a thing for Jesse smoking a cigar so ... this happened and it’s purely fiction. Also, don’t smoke if you have asthma. Actually, don’t smoke in general._


End file.
